Life's not all it cracked up to be
by lalameanstulip
Summary: Chihiro's been working at the bath house ever since she won her freedom. She never returned home. Now 15 Chihiro's starting to question her decision and love for Haku. Especially since he's dating Lin, her best friend. Or is he?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own spirited away.

My arms ached from scrubbing the wood floors all day. The water spilling out from the baths made me slip and bruise my knees, and the customers kept complaining of my human stench. A stench that, mind you, hadn't existed since my first week here. It had been about 5 years now. My parents had forgotten about me, abandoned me it felt like. Yubabah had retired, taking up residency here and refusing to pay rent. She sat in her room smoking cigarettes all day, and occasionally frying an employee when she got annoyed. Some things never change I thought with a smirk.

"Rin." Lin called running down the hallway. "Come on, come on, we're going to miss all the good food if we don't hurry!" I laughed, Lin hadn't changed. She grabbed my arm, still running and forced me down the hallway. "Why do you always do this?" I asked trying to keep pace with her. "The kitchens never run out of food, you know that." She stopped, brown hair streaming behind her at the sudden change in motion and looked at me, index finger pointing at my forehead. "Because they always run out of _**good**_ food." She said deathly serious. I gulped, there was no use arguing with her. If there was one thing I'd learned the 5 years I'd been here, that was it.

We ran the rest of the way to the kitchen, knocking people over as we went. They always sounded surprised. Like by now they really didn't expect it? This hallway was a dangerous time to be at come dinner time. They're being silly if they think they can just walk down it. "How's things with Haku?" I asked Lin, trying my best to sound cheerful. They'd been dating for about 3 years now, and I'd been hiding the fact that I loved him pretty well. I think. Lin got a far away look in her eyes, frowning a little. "Things are alright." She said softly, looking away. "Things are...alright."

I looked at her, puzzled. Lately whenever I brought up Haku she seemed, distant. That just wasn't Lin. "Lin is something wrong?" I asked. "You seem...upset." Lin looked at me, her eyes glazed over. "I'll tell you what, I'll go get the rice and you can go to the room and rest for a little bit. Then we'll talk,eh?" I asked smiling. She nodded in agreement, to me getting the food or talking I didn't know. I hoped it was the talking. Especially if it was Haku...

Lin's POV

I walked towards the room as Rin got our food. I hoped it took awhile, I really wasn't that hungry anymore, and I had to find Haku. That little prick. We were going to have a long hard talk. I couldn't do this anymore. It had been 5 years since Rin had won her freedom, won us all our freedom really. To damn long to keep this masquerade Haku and I had going. I rode the elevator to the top floor.. Yubabah's office.

The floor had been redone in shades of white, green and blue. Fountains sprayed water into wells every few feet or so and pictures of rivers hung from the walls. All in all it was pretty fitting, considering who's office this was now. A huge see through desk sat in the center of the room, and a big black chair sat behind it. It's back toward me. "Oy, Prick." I said slamming my fists on the glass desk in front of me. "We need to talk about something." Kohaku turned around, fingers pressed against his temples and his eyes closed. "Would it kill you to **knock**?" He said angrily. He sorted a few papers before standing from his desk and stepping towards me. He'd grown taller, at least 6 ft. And his hair was longer, almost to his waist. It tickled my cheek. " Sit. Down." He said between clenched teeth.

I glared at him, then sat down in his desk. If I had to sit, he had to stand. He brought his hand up to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was something he did when he was stressed. "What do you want to talk about Lin? And please make it quick, I'm very busy." I smirked at him. "It won't take long. I just thought you should know, this little agreement we've had? The one for the past 3 years? Yeah, I'm done." He froze, green eyes widening in shock. "Wh-what do you mean you're done?" He asked. I was grinning now. The look on his face was priceless. "Did I stutter? I'm done, finished, fucking through." I leaned back in his desk, smug. "And I'm going to tell Chihiro everything, tonight." I finished.

"You can't do that." Kohaku said, shaking. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost. Green eyes wide and staring into space, shivering, and his skin was so pale. "You can't."

"Watch me." I stood up from the desk, patted him on the cheek and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Kohaku's POV

I watched her walk out of my office, hips swinging from side to side, smug. _"And I'm going to tell Chihiro everything, tonight." _Her voice echoed in my head. Surely she couldn't be serious? All these years of careful planning, pretending...all useless as soon as Lin walked into that bedroom. _But, _a nagging voice in my head whispered, _ It has been five years...five years of watching. Five years of wanting, no, needing...and look how beautiful she's grown._ I pushed the voice aside, as tempting as it was, It was right of course. Chihiro was beautiful. She was short yes, but she had legs that seemed to go on forever, and her dark brown hair had curled over the years. Making long thick waves that broke at her lower back and swelled around her eyes, framing them perfectly. And her smile, not that I'd been graced with one in 3 years. Her smile was like sunshine, air. I craved it if not needed it.

I remembered the day she won us our freedom. Her hand was so tight in mine and warm, I wondered if mine was sweating...did I even sweat? Or was it a watery substance? Did that make a difference, I mean sweat and water are basically the same thing right? I tried to loosen my grip, suddenly paranoid, but she held tighter. "Almost there." I whispered in her ear, leading her towards the sea of grass. She was breathing faster, her heart picking up speed. We stood there, on the stepping stones for a little while. I held her tighter, savoring the moment. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked, eyes watering. "Yes." I said, I hoped it wasn't a lie, I really did. "Promise?" She asked. God I hated lying to her. "Promise." I let go of her hand " Now go, go on and don't look back." I whispered, she took a few steps towards the gate. Then she started running.

It hurt, watching her run away like that. But she belonged in the human world, with her parents and her friends. I had to let her go. She was halfway across the clearing when she stopped, back facing me. "HAKU!" She shouted trying to be heard over the wind around us, and the train of course. "YES?" I yelled back, confused. What was she up to now? "WHAT HAPPENS IF I LOOK BACK?" She said, turning a little as she said it. Now her profile was facing me, not quite looking back, but not running towards her parents like she ought to. I cupped my hands over my mouth, making sure she heard what I was about to say. Understood the consequences of the choice she was about to make. "YOU'LL BE TRAPPED HERE, IN THE SPIRIT WORLD FOREVER. YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO GO BACK TO YOUR HOME. AND EVEN IF YOU COULD, EVERYONE YOU LOVE WILL HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU. IT WOULD BE THE END OF YOUR LIFE!" I shouted panting.

Surely now that she understood, she'd run. Find her family and run away, forget. But she didn't run, she just stood there, wind tousling her hair in the breeze, her profile looking like it was in deep concentration. Then she turned, slowly until she was completely facing me.

"I WANT TO STAY." She said, childishly. She was almost sulking, like I would say no and force her to go home. Like I could. She ran towards me. And I picked her up and twirled her in my arms. "I want to stay." She whispered into my skin. I smiled finally happy...Until I realized what I'd done.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuhaku's POV

I carried her all the way to the bath house, stopping in front of the bridge where everyone was gathered. "I decided to stay!" Chihiro yelled, smiling. Everyone cheered. "That's great Chihiro!" Lin said. Then she stopped and looked at me, still holding Chihiro in my arms, bridal style. I blushed and put her down. "You should probably go tell Yubabah you're going to stay." I said "But do not let her talk you into another contract, you just got your name back Chihiro." She nodded before running inside. Everyone but Lin ran inside hoping to overhear the conversation between Rin and Yubabah. It definitely wouldn't be pretty.

"Hey Dragon boy." She said softly nodding her head in my direction. I remained silent. "She loves you, you know." She whispered. I could feel my eyes widen, my body tingled. "I know." I said stepping past her. I walked past the commotion going on in the bath house and went straight to the elevators.

How could I have done this? I wondered. I just...trapped Chihiro here, forever. She'd never go home. Never see her parents faces again, or hear their voice. She'd never have children. I mean she could have children, there were plenty of attractive guys around here...oh god.

"No." I said out loud. "Chihiro, will _never_ have children."

She'd never die, age in the spirit world was relative. Sure she'd still grow and age like a human would, but she could stop it at any time. Reverse it even.

I'd stolen her.

I'd taken away her life, her potential, her future. She was trapped here, working day in and day out for filthy customers who were to lazy or helpless to bathe themselves. Customers who would treat her badly because she was human, tip poorly. I made it to the top floor, surprised to find Yubabah's office empty. She must have already talked to Rin.

_Rin, I'm so sorry._

I'd taken you when you weren't mine to take. But I won't let myself hurt your future anymore. I'll figure out a plan, lie through my teeth if I have to. I walked into Yubabah's office. Ignoring the tacky wall paper and cheap perfume. "Yubabah." I said. She was sitting behind her desk, smoking a cigarette. She turned her bulbous nose towards me, blowing smoke out of her nostrils. "What do you want Haku?" She said menacingly. I was going to make life easier for Chihiro, whatever way possible. Starting now. I let my jaws elongate, let my teeth grow into sharp fangs and snap together threateningly.

"I think it's time for you to retire Yubabah." I said, closing the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Lin's POV

The walk back to the rooms was shorter than usual, probably because I was so confused. "How in the world am I going to tell Chihiro?" I wondered out loud pacing down the hallway. "What was that Lin?" A frog man asked me. God, they all looked the same. What was this one's name again? Travis? Jumanji? "Nothing Toad boy." I said turning into the girl's corridor. He opened his mouth to ask another question. "And quit listening to my conversations, creep." I slammed the door on his shocked face. It felt good. The dorm was pretty empty, just a couple of those fat faced greeter girls and a few other workers, they were all lounging outside on the little wooden balcony Haku had installed. He said it was to make us more comfortable. It was also because he heard Chihiro talking about how much she loved seeing the sea after the rains.

"Oh Lin, there you are!" Chihiro yelled running up to me with two extremely large bowls of rice in her hand. "Where were you? I came in here with our food 20 minutes ago and you weren't here. I was really worried." She said, handing me my bowl of rice and leading us over to our cots. There was another bowl of bread waiting on my bed, and something that looked a lot like dumplinged chicken on Chihiro's, and between both of those was a huge pitcher of water and an entire platter of cheesecake. "Wow, Rin!" I yelled trying to find a place to put my bowl of rice. "Where did you get all this food?" Chihiro shrugged. "When I went to the kitchen and asked for enough food for you and me, they gave me all of this." She moved over the platter of chicken and sat cross-legged on her cot. "They said they didn't want you going hungry. And that they hope you're not working me too hard. " Chihiro broke apart her chopsticks and started to dig in.

"How nice." I muttered. Chihiro nodded in agreement.

After we'd gorged ourselves on the amazing meal Chihiro's admirers had made for us, we decided to go out on the balcony and look at the stars. It was a tradition we'd started the first night Chihiro decided to work here, willingly that is. They were gorgeous tonight; there was no moon which just made them that much brighter, and they looked like they were so crammed together that they might explode and shower down on us at any minute. The rain sea made a soft whooshing sound as the train rumbled through it. Someone sighed. "They're so beautiful." One of the greeter girls whispered. The rest of us murmured in agreement. We all laid there for a little bit longer, soaking it in and listening to the ocean wave's rock against the bath house. "Well, it's getting pretty late." One of the girls said, standing up. "Yeah." Another agreed, standing up to pop her back. "I guess it's time to go to hit the hay, huh girls?" Someone said. There was a grunt, a moan, a few small yes's, and then everyone started making their way back to the beds. Chihiro started to get up but I grabbed her arm. "Rin, wait." I cried tugging her back. She looked at me, confused. "Just uh, stay out here with me for a little bit ok?" I said "I really want to talk to you about something."

Her eyes lit up. "Are you finally going to tell me what's going on with you and Haku?" She asked bouncing on the heels of her feet. Her curly hair bounced all around her and her voice had gone up into a high girly squeak. "Whoa calm down Rin." I said putting a hand on her shoulder to keep her from bouncing off the balcony. She acted so mature most of the time; sometimes I forgot that she was still just a kid.

"Just sit down, ok?" I said leading her to our cots. She nodded excitedly squirming around until I told her to sit still. "Okay" I said. "The thing with Haku and me…"


End file.
